pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Lake Spirits
Vs. Lake Spirits is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 3/11/2018. Story At the Sandgem Town Pokémon Center, Conway is on the phone with Reggie, the call ending. He rejoins Ian, Piplup and Dawn, who are ready to go. Conway: Big news! I just got off the phone with Reggie! He confirmed the evolution based off the magnetic field theory! Ian: Really? Conway: He had a trainer he knew test the theory out in Mt. Coronet. Ian: That wouldn’t happen to be Paul, would it? Conway: (Shyly) He, didn’t mention. Anyway, I know it may not be on route, but I would like to skirt into the line of Mt. Coronet to enter the magnetic field. Dawn: That, would be acceptable. Conway and Ian both look surprisedly at Dawn. Conway: Really? Dawn: Actually, I had wished to speak to you about this. I had talked a bit with Sebastian, and I had considered something. I, I want to tell my parents about my contest career. It is, so far the greatest accomplishment I’ve ever achieved, and I want to share it with them. But to do that, I need to finish the rite of passage. I want to stand on the Grand Festival Stage with the family crest on my attire! Conway: I see. Well, I think we can afford a day or two to do this. Ian: How about several? You said it yourself. This is the tallest mountain of the region. If it’s at the peak, then it’ll take a while to get there, let alone find it. Rhonda: (On TV) Breaking news from Lake Valor! The three gasp as they turn their attention to the TV, as Hunter J’s ship appears above Lake Valor. Dawn: Hunter J?! Ian: Not good. End Scene At the Valor Lakefront, Hunter J’s ship flies overhead. Hunter J rides on Salamence, her serious as always. She touches the speaker by her ear, tuning in to the frequency. Hunter J: I’m in position. What is your location? Saturn: On the ground, preparing for interception. Staraptor: Staraptor! Hunter J looks back, seeing Staraptor flying up at them with a blazing blue aura for Brave Bird. Hunter J looks annoyed at the development, as Salamence growls at it. J: Hyper Beam. Salamence forms a dark magenta energy beam, firing it at Staraptor. Staraptor is blasted out of the sky, crashing down besides Gary and Shieldon. Shieldon: (Growling) Shield. Gary: Staraptor, are you okay? Staraptor: (Trills) Star. Gary: Then let’s get back in there! And perhaps Blastoise can give you a hand. A Dark Pulse flies at Gary, blasting him and Shieldon back. Gary turns, seeing Saturn, Toxicroak, Mars, Purugly, Jupiter and Skuntank standing across from him. Saturn: What’s this? Are you all that was sent to handle us? Gary: (Smirks) Maybe I’m all that’s needed. Go! Gary throws three Pokéballs, choosing Electivire, Magmortar and Umbreon. Electivire: Electi! Magmortar: Magmortar. Umbreon: Umbre! Mars: Yawn. This seems so boring. Too bad those kids aren’t here. Then we could simply crush them. Jupiter: Aw. Wanting a little revenge there? Mars: Shut up! Aboard Hunter J’s ship, Charon is preparing to drop the Galactic Bomb, with Sird by his side. Charon: Are all the preparations complete? Sird: Yes sir. Charon: You on deck! Are we in position?! Grunt: T-minus 2 minutes. Charon: As soon as we are in position, open the hatch and drop it! Electivire charges forward, colliding Ice Punch with Toxicroak’s Poison Jab. Magmortar points its arm at Skuntank, the two firing a Flamethrower at each other. Umbreon disappears and rams into Purugly with Feint Attack, colliding with Purugly’s Body Slam. Staraptor flies upward, going to match Salamence which simply hovers in the air. J: Salamence, handle that bird once and for all! Gary: Staraptor, use Heat Wave! Staraptor’s wings glow with transparent red energy, as he flaps his wings. He releases a scorching red Heat Wave, striking Salamence and Hunter J. Hunter J groans as she takes the hit. Salamence uses Dragon Pulse, pushing through the Heat Wave and striking Staraptor. Blastoise soars through the sky using Hydro Pump. Gary: Blastoise, Blizzard! Blastoise spins around, breathing Blizzard at Salamence. The attack hits, as the cold air condenses with the Heat Wave to form a mist. Hunter J and Salamence are blinded, as they fly out of the mist. Gary groans, when Shieldon barks. Gary turns back to the Galactic Admins, them pushing forward. Gary: (Scowls) Umbreon, Psychic! Umbreon’s eyes glows blue with Psychic, when Skuntank spews Toxic, bathing it. Toxicroak then fires Sludge Bomb at it, knocking it away. Gary: Electivire, Light Screen then Thunder! Magmortar, Solar Beam! Electivire rises a pink barrier around them, as Toxicroak, Purugly and Skuntank fire Sludge Bomb, Shadow Ball and Flamethrower. The Light Screen takes the attacks, as Gary returns Umbreon. Electivire fires Thunder as Magmortar fires a Solar Beam. Purugly and Skuntank block with Shadow Ball and Flamethrower, as Toxicroak appears, striking both Electivire and Magmortar with Poison Jab. Gary groans, as he points forward. Gary: Shieldon, use Metal Sound! Shieldon: Shield! Shieldon runs forward, its head glowing white and vibrating, releasing a high pitched sound wave. Purugly holds its ears, while Toxicroak and Skuntank focus their attention on it. Skuntank uses Flamethrower, as Magmortar counters it with its own Flamethrower. Electivire fires Thunder, as Toxicroak blocks it with Dark Pulse, which hits Shieldon as well. Gary: Iron Head! Ice Punch! Dynamic Punch! Blastoise, take it out with Skull Bash! Shieldon charges with Iron Head, Electivire with Ice Punch and Magmortar with Dynamic Punch. Toxicroak counters Electivire with Poison Jab, Skuntank uses Night Slash on Shieldon, and Purugly blocks Dynamic Punch with Slash. Blastoise is now above Salamence, shooting at it with Skull Bash. Salamence dodges, as Blastoise turns and fires Hydro Cannon. Salamence blocks it with Hyper Beam, as Blastoise falls towards the lake. Charon: Fire! The hatch opens on Hunter J’s ship, dropping the large Galactic Bomb. The bomb lands in Lake Valor, exploding in it. The water shoots up from the explosion, the wall of water hitting Blastoise and knocking onto the lakefront. A dimensional portal forms in the lake, energy swirling around there. Gary looks over, seeing the portal. Gary: What? Saturn: The Lake spirits live in their own dimensional space. This bomb was designed to pierce into the dimension and to bring them all here at once. Shieldon: (In pain) Shield! Gary looks back at the battle, as Shieldon is blasted back by Purugly’s Shadow Ball. Electivire is struck by Poison Jab in the chest, being knocked to the ground. Magmortar is blasted away by Skuntank’s Hyper Beam. Electivire and Magmortar stay down, as Shieldon struggles to stand up. Toxicroak, Skuntank and Purugly all stand over it, growling at them. Gary: (Worried) Shieldon! Shieldon: (Determined) Shiel, DON! Shieldon glows pink, morphing and evolving into Bastiodon. Bastiodon: Bast! Bastiodon raises its head, as its howl becomes outlined in silver outlines. The energy causes an explosion, blasting back the three Pokémon with Metal Burst. They are all down, struggling to get back up. Bastiodon struggles to stay standing. The portal in the lake lets out a silhouette, which forms into Azelf. Azelf: (Cawing) Az-ooooo! J: Finally. I need this job to restore my reputation. Salamence, Hyper Beam! Salamence fires Hyper Beam, as Azelf dodges it. Two more silhouettes come out of the portal, which closes afterwards. The silhouettes form into Mesprit and Uxie. Mesprit: Mes! Uxie: Uuu! The three Pokémon fire golden energy rings that repel Hunter J and Salamence. Salamence struggles to maneuver around them, as the three Lake Spirits glow white. They fire psychic energy bolts into the air, disappearing into portals. Hunter J smirks, pointing her arm cannon at one. Hunter J: Gotcha. Hunter J fires her arm cannon, hitting Uxie. Uxie becomes a statue, a podium disk flying out of Hunter J’s ship to obtain it. Azelf is angry while Mesprit is concerned. Azelf: Azellf! Mesprit: Mess. Azelf fires Extrasensory, Salamence firing Dragon Pulse. Hunter J fires her arm cannon, petrifying Azelf. Mesprit fires its own Extrasensory, though Salamence repels it and the same thing occurs. Mesprit becomes petrified as well, as all the statues fly up into Hunter J’s ship. J: Perfect. Time to escape. Hunter J and Salamence fly through the hatch as it closes, the airship beginning to fly off. Portals open up above them, as three Future Sight attacks crash into the ship. The ship’s engines are damaged and it drops, heading towards the lake. In the cargo hold, they shake and Charon struggles to hold on. Charon: Sird! Get us out of here! Sird nods, as she chooses Spiritomb. The two gather around the Lake Spirit statues, as Hunter J and Salamence are out of range. Hunter J: Hey! What about my pay?! Charon: Considering that you aren’t likely to survive this crash, I think it is safe to say you won’t be needing it. Sird: Shadow Sneak. Shadow tendrils rise all around them, wrapping around Sird, Charon and the petrified Lake Spirits. They are all sucked in as they disappear. The airship crashes into the lake, it exploding. Bastiodon drops defeated, as Gary is down on his knees as well. Saturn, Mars and Jupiter retreat with their Pokémon. End Scene Ian, Piplup, Dawn and Conway watch as the events unfold on TV, them all shaken up. Ian: Did you feel that? Dawn: As if your heart was breaking when the Lake Spirit was hit? Yes. Conway: I know that Ian has seen one, but you as well Dawn? Dawn: Yes. I visited Lake Verity when we were there at the Twinleaf Festival. Conway: I saw Uxie at Lake Acuity. There were more pressing matters then, so I didn’t mention it. Ian: Either way, we’ve got a situation. Dawn: And what’s that? Ian: The one we just watched. We’re about to be a part of it. Dawn: How do you know? Ian: (Eyes closed) The approaching aura. It’s calling us. Dawn: Approaching aura? Conway: Oh boy. The four of them begin glowing, as they all teleport away. They appear in a laboratory where Axelf, Mesprit and Uxie are in storage containers with water in suspended animation. They are surrounded by Team Galactic Grunts, with Saturn, Mars, Jupiter and Sird there as well. Charon is in the back working on a machine, creating a red chain from the energy of the meteorite. Cyrus sits in a chair above them. Dawn: Mr. Cyrus?! Ian: So you’re the leader of Galactic. Cyrus: The boy who saw Azelf. I assume that the rest of you saw Mesprit and Uxie. Conway: So, what does a man of your stature want with the Lake Spirits? Cyrus: The legends state that the Lake Spirits have gems in their forehead that, when used together, allow one to control one of the Legendary deities of the region. With Charon’s ingenuity, he has created a process to create the Red Chain necessary. Dawn: But for what? To get a Legendary Pokémon? Cyrus: With that Legendary Pokémon, I will be able to create a new universe! In my ideal image! Ian: (Stares blankly at him) He’s gone crazy. Cyrus: It is only crazy if it fails. Seize them. The Galactic Grunts all open their Pokéballs, choosing Golbat. The admins choose their Toxicroak, Purugly, Skuntank and Spiritomb to battle. Ian, Dawn, Conway stand with their backs to each other as they survey the room. Dawn: (Groans) How did we get ourselves in such a precarious situation? Ian: We were chosen by the Legendary Pokémon. We didn’t have a choice. Conway: Despite the vast numbers here, our objective should be saving them first. Dawn: Can’t we do that as we try to retreat? Ian: Flee if you want. I’m not going anywhere. Piplup! Piplup jumps into the air, forming a Whirlpool vortex around the heroes as the Golbat all fire Sludge Bomb at them. Toxicroak and Spiritomb fire Dark Pulse, Skuntank Hyper Beam and Purugly Shadow Ball. The water from Whirlpool erupts and washes down, revealing the heroes have chosen Monferno, Slowking, Wormadam, Rapidash and Flaaffy. Saturn: So you’ve decided to fight. Take them out! Conway: Slowking, Protect! Wormadam, Rock Blast! Dawn: Flaaffy, Discharge! The Golbat all fire Sludge Bomb at them, as Slowking forms a blue Protect barrier around them. Wormadam rises out afterwards, glowing brownish grey. She fires boulders at the Golbat, while Flaaffy fires Discharge at them. Toxicroak charges in with Poison Jab, as Monferno counters with Acrobatics. Purugly goes to Slash at Rapidash, which Bounces over it, stomping down on it. Skuntank releases a wave of Toxic, as Slowking catches it with Confusion, sending the Toxic back. Sird: Confuse Ray! Ian: Whirpool to Bubble Beam! Spiritomb glows with a purple light, Piplup using Whirlpool to block out the light. Piplup then fires Bubble Beam, striking Spiritomb hard. Piplup then charges in Drill Peck, striking and defeating Spiritomb. Ian: Dawn, hold off the Golbat! Conway, we need to free the Lake Spirits! Conway: Agreed. Slowking, give us cover! Wormadam, use Confusion to guide and speed up Piplup! Ian: And Piplup, use Drill Peck! Wormadam’s eyes glow blue for Confusion, lifting Piplup off the ground. Piplup spins with Drill Peck, Wormadam’s Confusion increasing the velocity. Piplup shoots off, going to break the container holding Azelf. Saturn: Intercept it! Toxicroak moves to attack with Poison Jab, when Monferno rams her from the side with Flame Wheel. Piplup strikes the glass of the cage, cracking and shattering it. Azelf reacts and then disappears. Rapidash breathes Fire Blast, Purugly pushing through with Body Slam. Dawn: No way! Mars: Too bad for you our ability is Thick Fat. Now, eat that Piplup for lunch! Dawn: I object to that! Double Kick! Purugly prepares to charge after the spinning Piplup, as Rapidash appears and kicks it away with both hind legs. Purugly crashes into the container with Mesprit in it, cracking it and causing it to shatter. Mesprit breaks free, then disappears. Mars: What?! Piplup spins towards the Uxie cage, Ian smirking. Sird: Roselia, Sludge Bomb. Ian gasps in surprise, as he turns his head towards where Sird was before. Through the stream of grunts, Golbats and attacks, he sees Sird with a shiny Roselia by her side. Ian’s face is ripe with terror as Roselia fires the Sludge Bomb. Piplup: Lup! Piplup spins over there, intercepting the Sludge Bomb. The attack explodes as Piplup is shot into Ian’s arms defeated. Conway: Ian! Get your head back in the game! Ian shakes his head, looking at the injured Piplup. Ian: Sorry about that, Piplup. It won’t happen again. Ian returns Piplup, as Roselia fires another Sludge Bomb at him. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario takes the Sludge Bomb unharmed. Lucario: Huragh! Sird grimaces, though she lets out a smug chuckle as well. Ian growls in anger towards her. Ian: Domino. Sird: I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you again, Ian. But we actually have big plans. Ian: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Lucario forms a blue Aura Sphere, firing it. Roselia blocks it with Sludge Bomb, creating an explosion and smoke cloud. Sird lets out a big grin as she waves goodbye, her and Roselia disappearing in the smoke. When the smoke fades, they are gone. Conway: Wormadam, Rock Blast! Wormadam fires Rock Blast, hitting the glass container around Uxie multiple times, causing it to crack and break. Uxie does a wake up stretch, then disappears. The grunts begin to disperse, them seeing that the admins and higher ups were gone. Dawn: Gone? Conway: I guess they decided that they didn’t need the Lake Spirits anymore. Ian: Come on! Main Events * Team Galactic obtains the three Lake Spirits, with Charon creating a Red Chain. * Gary's Staraptor is revealed to know Heat Wave. * Gary's Shieldon evolves into Bastiodon, and learns Metal Burst. * Hunter J's ship crashes and explodes, with her inside. * Ian, Dawn and Conway free the Lake Spirits from Team Galactic. * The group learns that Cyrus is the leader of Team Galactic. * It is revealed that Sird is really Domino in disguise. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Gary Oak * Reggie (cameo) Villains * Team Galactic ** Cyrus ** Mars ** Jupiter ** Saturn ** Sird ** Charon * Hunter J Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Staraptor (Gary's) * Shieldon (Gary's, evolves) * Bastiodon (Gary's, newly evolved) * Electivire (Gary's) * Magmortar (Gary's) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Blastoise (Gary's) * Purugly (Mars') * Skuntank (Jupiter's) * Toxicroak (Saturn's) * Spiritomb (Sird's) * Roselia (Sird's, shiny) * Golbat (grunts, several) * Salamence (Hunter J's) * Azelf * Mesprit * Uxie Trivia * This episode was highly inspired by the events of the anime involving the usage of the Galactic Bomb and rescuing the Lake Spirits. * Hunter J picked up a contract with Team Galactic after losing her old one with the Kodai Network following the incident in Vs. Regigigas. * The team of Ian, Conway and Dawn is specific because they are the ones that saw the Lake Spirits. If Crystal was there, she would've been left behind. * Conway's info from Reggie telling him about the success of the magnetic field evolution is about them learning it in Collision on the Mountain, then Paul successfully evolving his Magnezone in Searching for the Source. * Sird's role in this series is the opposite of how it was in the Pokémon Adventures Manga. ** In the manga, Sird was a Team Galactic agent disguised as a Team Rocket agent. ** In my series, Sird is a Team Rocket agent, specifically Domino, disguised as a Team Galactic agent. * Domino had been the one that Looker was tracking, and the one he was looking for in Team Galactic's ranks. Domino caught onto this and had Brodie expose him. * Ian showed that he's terrified that Domino was back. Or more specifically, that he couldn't tell it was her before seeing her Roselia. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket